1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board game devices and particularly to such devices which enable various members to be captured in the course of a game.
2. Brief Description of Background Art
A wide variety of board game devices which enable competition between one or more players are well known in the art. Often these board game devices involve the symbolic capture of one player's playing pieces by another player. These games are highly enjoyable since the interplay between the players is heightened by the symbolic action involved in the play of the game.
Currently electronic video games are enjoying a great deal of entertainment attention. These games are capable of highly realistic visual and audio effects and therefore have enjoyed considerable success. One such video game, marketed under the mark PAC-MAN, involves a maze-like video image upon which jaw shaped images scurry about collecting video images in their path in a chewing action. The jaw shaped images can consume ghost images for added point collection and at appropriate times can be consumed by the same ghost images. While this game has enjoyed considerable success, it also entails concommittant expense for its players. While the potential enjoyment certainly is considered a worthwhile investment for many players, it would be desirable to provide such a game in a less expensive format.